danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Gonta Gokuhara
|kanji talent=超高校級の「昆虫博士 |romaji talent=''chō kōkō kyū no “konchū hakase”'' |translated talent= Super High School Level Entomologist |gender= |height= |weight = 94 kg (207 lbs) |birth_date= |chest_size = 108 cm (43") |bmi=23.9 |blood_type = A |likes = |dislikes = Bananas |family=• Unnamed Human Family • Mountain Family (Lied about them being wolves, actually anthrosauruses)Gonta Gokuhara's 4th FTE. |participated=Killing Game Semester |execution=Bugs Panic |fates= Executed by Monokuma |status=Deceased |affiliation=Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles |previous_affiliation=Saint Mountain Academy |game debut=''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' |manga debut=''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology'' |game portrayal= Shunsuke Takeuchi Kaiji Tang }} Gonta Gokuhara (獄原 ゴン太 Gokuhara Gonta) is a character featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony and a participant of the Killing Game Semester. His title is Ultimate Entomologist (超高校級の「昆虫博士」''chō kōkō kyū no “konchū hakase” lit.'' Super High School Level Entomologist). History Early Life Prior to the Killing Game Semester The Gopher Plan The True Event Killing Game Semester Insect Appreciation Club The Student Council New World Program Gonta's Fate Creation and Development Name ---- The katakana part of his first name gon (ゴン) may represent the kanji "昆"; the meaning of which can translate as "a swarm of an organism" (such as bugs) while the kanji "太" simply means "fat" (though in names it's used figuratively as "healthy"). This makes the meaning of his first name something along the lines of "healthy swarm of bugs." His surname kanji, gokuhara (獄原) translates to "prison meadow". Alternate Fates ---- Appearance Gonta is a very tall and muscular teen. He has a noticeably angular face and long, messy brown hair. He has red eyes and wears round glasses. Gonta wears a brown suit and matching brown pants, green tie, and no shoes. He carries a bug terrarium strapped around his body, the strap matching the color of his tie. As his appearance suggests, he has superhuman strength, but he claims that he's never killed a bug. His angry face is also especially fierce, supposedly due to his upbringing in the wild. Personality Gonta likes animals very much, especially insects, and he can even speak with them. He is a kind-hearted, gentle, and polite person. He is very pure and naive, as he easily believes strangers and can get easily discouraged by other people's comments. He himself acknowledges and often points out that he is dumb, which is one of the reasons why he listens to other people so much. However, despite his gentle nature, he can turn very angry if he sees or hears someone hating on insects, and he believes bug lovers can't be bad.Gokuhara's profile on the official website. In order to repay his woodland family, he aims to become a true gentleman. He wants to be useful to others, but he prefers not to do physical fighting and violence. He also gets very ashamed of himself if he does something a gentleman wouldn't do, like telling lies, losing his temper, making rude assumptions, seeing someone naked or half-naked, or accidentally touching someone inappropriately. It's noted that he isn't very gentlemanly yet, as he's a bit clumsy and sometimes gets controlled by sudden and strong emotions, but he tries very hard. He sometimes fears he might never become a gentleman. Because he spent his childhood in the forest, he is lacking general cultural knowledge, and so he often has trouble speaking with the other students. This is made worse by his intimidating appearance. Because of his appearance, he doesn't like to start conversations, and as a result, when someone approaches him, he would like to say "thank you" as in "thank you for talking to me. Talent Ultimate Entomologist Gonta has been interested in insects since childhood. Because he was raised by animals in the forest, he can speak with them. In other languages Gonta's talent as it appears in official translations of Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Abilities Superhuman Strength Gonta possesses an incredibly superhuman strength, though as a pacifistic person he refuses to use it against other people. His strength is emphasized by the powerful aura he possesses whenever he gets very angry. Relationships :Family: Human family Gonta's human family is rich and refined. After Gonta returned to them after 10 years, they were bothered by his wild behavior and blamed Gonta's mountain family for it. Gonta wants his real family to acknowledge his other family, so he strived to become a true gentleman to prove his point that his wild family didn't ruin his elegance. Forest family As a child, Gonta got lost in the woods. He was raised by a family of wolves, an ancient species that isolated itself in the woods after losing a war against humans. The wolves family taught Gonta how to speak with them and other animals. Thanks to the knowledge passed by them, Gonta was able to identify insect species not yet known to humanity, earning him his Ultimate title. To repay this family for raising him, he aims to be a true gentleman and make his true family acknowledge them. :Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles: Kokichi Oma Tenko Chabashira Kaito Momota Kirumi Tojo Quotes |-|DRV3 Demo= List of Appearances Games= *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version)'' |-|Manga= *''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology'' Trivia *Similar to Gundham Tanaka, Gonta is rumored to be capable of speaking with animals, although Gonta's ability is supposedly much better, as he was raised by wild animals. *Gonta is the youngest and tallest male character of Danganronpa V3.[http://kaibutsushidousha.tumblr.com/post/154735189734/new-danganronpa-v3-official-blog-day-14 Danganronpa V3 Official Blog Day 14.] *Because he lived several years in the forest, he prefers being barefoot over wearing shoes. *He has never killed an insect before. *Other characters who also speak in third person within the series beside Gonta are Ibuki Mioda, Monaca Towa, Tenko Chabashira, and Angie Yonaga. *Gonta's English voice actor, Kaiji Tang, also voices Yasuhiro Hagakure in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc and Kohichi Kizakura from Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School. *In a poll hosted by MyNavi, fans voted Gonta the 12th most popular Danganronpa V3 student.MyNavi Poll *"[http://jinjojess.tumblr.com/post/154722624103/ndrv3-demo-summary Danganronpa V3 demo summary.] According to Kazutaka Kodaka, Gonta is one of the series' characters with the strongest resistance towards the heat.Kazutaka Kodaka's Tweet This is most likely due to his background. References Navigation ru: Гонта Гокухара es:Gonta Gokuhara pl:Gonta Gokuhara Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Executed